When I joined Noble Team
by Assassin Aisha
Summary: Jen-B312 is the replacement for Thom-293. When things take a turn things change. Bits of Kat/Jorge. First Story. Rated T for swearing.


...Hello Everybody...This my first...um...Fanfiction Fic...Um...I hope you enjoy my Story. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Hi! My name is Jennifer Dayne Tyle. My nickname is Jokester or Jen. I'm eighteen years old. My daddy is the Fleet Admiral of the UNSC and if you have no idea what a fleet admiral is, well it's a person who is in charge of a whole fleet or owns it or um...yeah...he's Lord Terrence Hood. Teehee. Everybody has to call him by 'Sir' and I get to call him DADDY! TEEHEE! My mom died during a battle when I was three years old. I also have a brother named Simon but he ran away from home because he thought the war was ridiculous when he turned 18. If you're wondering why my nickname is Jokester well…I'm a person who likes to play pranks…on practically EVERYONE. I usually don't get in trouble as often due to the fact that my daddy is the Fleet Admiral. TEEHEE! Oh and my daddy told me that I'm going to be upgraded to a Lieutenant tonight...TEEHEE! I wasn't supposed to know that.

_Pillar of Autumn-Tuesday April 21 2552- 0800 hours-Mess Hall-Jen P.O.V_

Today is Pancake Tuesday, which means chaos in the mess. I was in line right behind my current prank target. His name is Jake. He's eighteen too. I was about to take the last pancake until he grabbed the plate too. "Hey! I got it first!

"NO! I did!" he replied

"I DID!"

"I DID!"

"I DID!" So we were arguing over the pancake for over 10 minutes until the Pancake flew right into Lieutenant Commander Kat's face and…since the pancake already had whipped cream and syrup on it, it kind of made a big mess.

"WHO DID THIS TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE AND GORGEOUS HAIR?" yelled Kat.

"He did!" I accused.

"She did!" Jake said. She then stomped over to us until Commander Carter stopped her.

"Kat, calm down. It was an accident. I'm sure they didn't mean it," said Carter. Just then Thom-293 came in the mess with Emile and Jun with him.

"Love the makeup Kat," said Thom.

"I never knew that they sell whipped cream and blueberries in the makeup aisle. Which company did you buy it from? Dior? Quo? Smashbox?" asked Jun.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny," said Kat. Everyone in the mess hall laughed. "Apologize."

"Sorry, sir" said Jake.

"MA'AM! DO YOU THINK I HAVE A DICK?" corrected Kat.

"Sorry Ma'am."

"You to, punk," said Kat.

"Sorry," said Jokester."Bitch." Mumbled Jokester.

"NOBLE TEAM REPORT TO LORD TYLE'S OFFICE. NOBLE TEAM REPORT TO CHIEF TYLE'S OFFICE," said someone over P.E. system.

"Ugh. He never let's us eat breakfast does he?" asked Thom.

"Never," replied Jun and Emile.

_Pillar of Autumn-Tuesday April 21 2552-0822 hours-Temporary Lord Terrence Tyle's office-0822 hours-Third Person P.O.V_

"SIR!" said Noble Team as they entered Lord's office.

"At ease Noble Team. I have a new mission for you," said Terrence.

"Where?" asked Jun.

"Eridanus II," replied Lord T.T (LOL)

"Woohoo…I get to go back home," mumbled Emile, "How exciting."

"So…what exactly is our mission?" asked Thom.

"There is a Convenant ship floating above the planet and are planning on attacking the villagers. There are already six ODST squads on the planet but they will need reinforcements. So I'm sending you six," said Lord.

"When do we leave?" asked Kat.

"0915 hours. So you have time to eat and get ready. Be at the docking bay at 0910. You are dismissed," said Lord.

"SIR!" replied Noble team and left.

_Eridanus II- Tuesday April 21 2552-0945 hours_

"KAT! TAKE THE EXPLOSIVE OVER TO THE SHIP AND WAIT FOR BACK-UP! MORE ODST TROOPERS ARE COMING!" yelled Carter over the com-link.

"OKAY!" replied Kat. She ran through the battlefield shooting down elites, brutes and other Convenants. She activated the explosive by punching in a code and a timer went off for 5 minutes. She jumped over dead Convenents and bodies. She was getting closer to the Convenant ship until a banshee shot a plasma bolt right beside her, which threw her in the air and caused her to do a back flip. Her arm was severely injured. Her helmet was cracked and there was only 3 minutes till the explosive went of and she couldn't get up. Thom then came and took the explosive from Kat and used the jet pack ability to get to the Convenant ship. Inside the ship Thom waited till there was 5 seconds left on the explosive and threw the explosive. The ship blew up with Thom in it (Or..he ran away in 5 seconds and survived...).

"Noble Six report. THOM! Report!" yelled Carter over the com-link.

"Carter...,"said Kat, "Thom blew up the ship. He didn't wait for back up and died when the ship blew too. Well, that's what I THINK."

"So you mean Thom DIED?" asked Jun.

"Yes," said Kat, "Emile, would you be nice enough to bring in reinforcements ...OWW! MY ARM! IT HURTS!"

"Okay." said Emile.

"Holland here. Noble two is there a reason for reinforcements? The ship is blown up," Said Holland.

"Sir, as you already know we won the battle. However, when blowing up the Convenant ship, Thom-293 died during the process," said Jorge.

"You lost a SPARTAN?" yelled Holland over the com-link.

"SPARTANS don't die their just Missing in Action," said Carter.

"That's what all you fucking SPARTANS say. Holland out," said Holland.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
